MS-07H-8 Gouf Flight Type
The MS-07H-8 Gouf Flight Type is an experimental mobile suit that appears in the series Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team. Technology & Combat Characteristics Developed as a refined version of the MS-07H-4 Gouf Flight Test Type, the MS-07H-8 Gouf Flight Type was a prototype unit designed to test the concept of an atmospheric flight-capable MS. However, Zeon military halted its development to focus on the creation of a dedicated aviatic MS. Despite the cancellation of the program, several experimental units still occasionally found their way into the field for testing. The H-8 model featured an improved backpack fitted with more powerful thrusters and leg-mounted thermonuclear jet engines. Aerodynamic control surface wings were added to the backpack and waist armor, giving the H-8 Gouf more stability in flight, as well as the ability to hover over water much like the original MS-07H Gouf Flight Test Type. Although it was a vast improvement over its predecessors, tests revealed that the Gouf Flight Type was still plagued by the same problems: its engines were prone to overheating and consumed a lot of fuel at high altitudes and high speeds, thus limiting its range and flight time. Armaments ;*3-barrel 35mm Machine Gun :For Gouf Flight Type, The 5-fingered machine gun left hand featured on MS-07B Gouf was replaced by a normal manipulator hand, and instead a 3-barrel 35mm machine gun could be mounted on the left forearm. It fires physical rounds at a rapid rate and is magazine fed with better ammunition capacity. The gun has a special mount in the rear to hold the Gatling shield. ;*Gatling Shield :The Gatling shield is combination of a Gatling gun with a modified MS-07B Gouf shield, and grants both offensive and defensive power in one single weapon. It also stores a Heat Sword Type D III, and can be mounted directly on the left forearm or on top of the 3-barrel 35mm Machine Gun. :;*75mm Gatling Gun ::The 75mm Gatling gun featured a cyclic, 6-barrel design which facilitated cooling and synchronized the firing-reloading sequence. This configuration allowed higher rates of fire to be achieved without the barrel overheating. The Gatling gun's concentrated shots and high penetration power could easily destroy Federation's mobile suits, such as RX-75 Guntank Mass Production Type. The 75mm Gatling gun was drum-and-belt fed, with the entire set being welded onto a specially-designed frame to be mounted onto Gouf Flight Type's shield. It was fired via a hand-held trigger which was controlled via a normal MS manipulator. The Gatling gun can be ejected if its ammunition was depleted, or whenever its weight proved to be a hindrance when its pilot needed speed and maneuverability during aerial combats. :;*Heat Sword Type D III ::The same type of heat sword as used by MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom, it is a sword-like weapon with a blade that is heated to high temperatures to increase its cutting capacity. It is stored under the Gatling Shield, with the handle sticking out from the top. History At least four MS-07H-8 Gouf Flight Types were known to exist. Two were built and stationed at Ginias Sahalin's Southeast Asian base in U.C. 0079. They were used to escort the Apsalus III when the massive mobile armor rose out of the mountain. When Aina Sahalin forced a ceasefire with the Earth Federation Forces, she allowed the pilots of the Gouf Flight Types to rendezvous with the Zanzibar-class Kerguelen that was taking off and returning to space. However, when the Zanzibar-class was destroyed by a RGM-79(G) GM Sniper, one of the Goufs was destroyed while the other, damaged but still operational, was destroyed shortly after. The third unit was featured in Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team - Battle in Three Dimensions, ambushing EFF's 08th MS Team while they were on their way to attack Zeon's Southeast Asian base. In the ensuing battle, it was defeated by Shiro Amada's RX-79(G)Ez-8 Gundam Ez8. In U.C. 0096, another Gouf Flight Type unit appeared. This unit was used by an unknown group of pirates who stormed and occupied Zeon remnant's base in New Guinea. Gallery Ms-07-machinegun.jpg|3-barrel 35mm machine gun ms-07-gatlingshield.jpg|Gatling shield Ms-07-heatsaber.jpg|Heat Sword Type D III Gouf-h8-morishita.jpg|Illustration by Naochika Morishita ms07h8_p04.jpg|As featured in Gundam Card Builder ms07h8_p05.jpg|As featured in Gundam Chronicle Battleline Ms07h8_p07_GundamConquest.jpg|As featured in Gundam Conquest mobile phone game Ms07h8_p06_GundamDuelCompany.jpg|As featured in Gundam Duel Company Zaku3goufflightremnants.jpg|Earth Pirate's Gouf Flight Type in U.C. 0096 (Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn: The Noble Shroud) Goufflightsword 08th.png|Vs. RX-79(G)Ez-8 Gundam Ez8 ms07h8_p02.jpg|Zhukov's Gouf Flight Type displays its aerial combat capability. Goufflightfire 08th.png|Zhukov's Gouf Flight Type firing 75mm gatling gun. Ms07h8_p03.jpg|Zhukov's Gouf Flight Type drawing heat sword VLCpic-flying_Ap3.jpg|A pair of Gouf Flight Types escorting the Apsalus III mobile armor. ms07h8_p01.jpg|Close encounter between Gouf Flight Type and Aina Sahalin. Gunpla Gunpla_HG_GoufFlightType_box.jpg|1/144 HG "MS-07H-8 Gouf Flight Type" (1998): box art HGUC Gouf Flight Type.jpg|1/144 HGUC "MS-07H-8 Gouf Flight Type" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2018): box art HGUC Gouf Flight Type (21st Century Real Type Ver.).jpg|1/144 HGUC "MS-07H-8 Gouf Flight Type (21st Century Real Type Ver.)" (The Gundam Base Tokyo exclusive; 2019): box art Gunpla_GoufFlightType_Resin_box.jpg|B-Club's 1/100 MG MS-07H-8 Gouf Flight Type resin-cast conversion kit (for MG 1/100 MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom model kit) Notes and Trivia *The blade of Heat Sword Type D III did not change color or glow when it was used by Zhukov's Gouf Flight Type as well as Norris Packard's Gouf Custom. It was speculated that the sword blades could be super-heated without any change in color or glowing, or that Zhukov/Norris's MS units simply did not switch on the heating mechanism for unknown reasons. However, the actual reason is still unknown. Reference External links *MS-07H-8 Gouf Flight Type on MAHQ ja:MS-07H-8 グフ・フライトタイプ